Desire Divinity
by texasmagic
Summary: The first rule about living at the Burrow was to view anything left out conspicuously as potentially dangerous. Hermione should have remembered.


_Dear JKR,__ Please forgive us for having such a naughty time with the characters you have created. And thanks for giving us such a delicious world for them to play in. Something tells me you don't mind, or we would have already heard from you. Special thanks to RedMoonChick and MissBrooke06 for beta help.  
  
Written for the Checkmated Summer Challenge  
_  
**Desire Divinity  
**  
Hermione laughed to herself as she watched her husband bound through the door of the Burrow. After all the complaining she had heard during school about how horrible it was to live with all of these people, and then experiencing the lack of privacy in a large family as a newlywed, she never ceased to be amazed at how excited Ron was to return to his childhood home. They'd only moved into the cottage outside of Hogsmeade a few months ago, yet there was Ron, walking around the living room, checking to make sure nothing major had changed.  
  
Hermione followed him through the door. "Everyone's probably outside, love," she said. "You go find them. I'll just go put these in the kitchen for your mum."  
  
"You'd think we'd been away for years." Hermione shook her head, going to the kitchen. She set the borrowed wallpapering tools down on the counter. Through the window she could see that Ron was already getting on his broom, joining the game of Quidditch started by Harry, Ginny, and the twins, who had already arrived.  
  
As Hermione started to go out the door to watch the fun, she noticed a small plate sitting on the counter. It was stacked with what looked like small white cookies. "Oh, it's Divinity," she whispered. Hermione quickly picked up one of the light treats and popped it into her mouth. Her tongue tingled as she tasted it, and she shivered as the sensation spread through her body like a guilty pleasure. "Hmm, I haven't had Divinity since Grandmum died," she said, remembering the treats her grandmother used to sneak her on holidays. Her parents may have been dentists, but that hadn't stopped her from loving the light, airy taste of this candy.  
  
She wrapped two more of the treats in a napkin and went out the back door to watch the game in progress. Sitting down on the porch steps, she popped another piece of Divinity into her mouth and put the other down next to her. She enjoyed the sensation of the whipped sugar melting on her tongue. She let the candy dissolve, then moved her tongue over her teeth and lips, slowly, so as to savor every last bit of the sweet taste. Realizing that her fingers were slightly sticky from the candy, she carefully sucked the sugar off them as well, one finger tip at a time. Looking up, she saw one of her favorite sights in the world. Ron was up on his broom, waiting for the others to make a move on his goal posts, as the breeze ruffled his red curls. "My keeper," she giggled. "I love to watch the way he handles his broom." Blushing at her thoughts, Hermione lay back against the steps.

Ron was thoroughly enjoying flying. The gentle breeze was just strong enough to keep the summer day from being too warm. After spending weeks working at the Ministry and then coming home to work on the cottage, he was ready for a break. Ron was proud of the little home they were remodeling, but frankly, if he had to spend one more evening peeling ugly wallpaper off the walls, he was going to go barmy.  
  
He flew around the goal posts, taking up his usual place as keeper. As there were only five to play, they decided to practice until Charlie and Bill arrived. The twins were having a particularly good time trying to keep the quaffle away from Ginny, so Ron flew high above the paddock. Looking down he saw the one thing that made all the work on the blasted cottage worth it. Hermione. She was stretched out on the porch steps, one hand behind her head, running her fingers through that bushy hair of hers. Her face was turned to the side, resting on the arm behind her head. Her eyes were closed, and she had a funny little smile on her face.  
  
_Merlin, she's so beautiful sitting there soaking up the sun like that_, he thought. His eyes continued down her body to her other hand on her stomach. She was tracing little circles with her finger tips, caressing herself like she did when they were getting ready for bed and were going to..."  
  
_Wait a minute,_ he thought. _She can't honestly be thinking about that right now, can she?_ No, of course not. She was just enjoying the sun and had gotten a little too comfortable. Still, Ron didn't like the idea of everyone else getting to see what his wife looked like when she was that relaxed. He flew down to the ground and walked over to her.  
  
"Uhm, Hermione, sweet, you might want to change the way you're sitting there." Ron's voice brought Hermione out of her thoughts. She moved her head to the side and looked up at Ron. His tall form towered over her. She suddenly felt a pang of desire coil up in her stomach. Gods, he looked hot like that, with the sun behind him and the breeze dancing through the fire in his hair. Wouldn't it be wonderful to spend the afternoon running her fingers through that beautiful hair? But he was saying something. Drawing the hand on her stomach upwards, lightly sweeping between her breasts, she said, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
  
"You, uh, look a little bit relaxed there. I mean, I know we lived here for a while, and we're married and all, but do you really want Harry, and the twins to see you all sprawled out like that?" Ron answered, slightly under his breath.  
  
She had forgotten that there were other people there. She sat up and looked up at Ron, with his broad shoulders and strong arms and long legs, and she realized that she didn't care. "I brought something out for you," she said slowly, in a low voice. Anything to keep him from getting back on that broom. She sat up and reached for his hand, pulling him down to sit next to her.  
  
"Taste," she said, reaching up behind his neck and pulling his face down to hers. Before Ron knew what was happening, Hermione was kissing him. She grabbed onto his shirt with her other hand, pulling him to her and kissing him hard, sweeping her tongue along his. _What the hell?_ he thought to himself. Hermione was never this forward when other people were around. As she continued to explore his mouth, he noticed she tasted strangely sweet.  
  
"What is that?" he asked, pulling away. His mouth was tingling from her kiss.  
  
"Here, I brought one out for you," she said, putting the piece of white candy in Ron's mouth. Ron had never tasted anything like it. It was sweet like a sugar quill, yet it melted to nothingness almost immediately. It left him with a delightfully sweet taste in his mouth. Then he opened his eyes to see Hermione licking her fingers, gently sucking on each one.  
  
_Oh, god_, thought Ron, as he felt a shiver of sensation run through his body. Immediately, he felt himself become aroused at the sight of Hermione sucking her fingers clean. But they couldn't. Not here, at the Burrow, with everyone else around.  
  
"Listen, just hang tight 'til after dinner, then we can make our excuses and head home early, alright?" he asked.  
  
"I don't think I can wait," she said, pulling Ron down for another kiss. Good lord, what had come over her?  
  
Even as she was ravaging Ron's mouth again, Hermione knew that there was just something not right about doing this, with Ron's brothers and sister, not to mention Harry, flying around just above them. But she honestly couldn't say what it was. All she could focus on was the incredible sensation of Ron's mouth on hers and the way she could taste the candy on his lips and tongue. She felt the familiar surge of heat as Ron began to lower his body over hers.  
  
Then suddenly, he pulled away and stood up quickly, running his hands through his hair. She felt the loss of contact with his body immediately, and ached to have him touching her again.  
  
"Uhm, Hermione, I think we'd better stop." 

"Mum and Dad will be home soon with Bill and his kids, so maybe we should just..." But Ron didn't want to stop. He didn't quite understand what was going on. They'd moved past the horny stage years ago. So why was he finding it so hard to stop snogging his wife here in the back yard for everyone to see?  
  
He looked down at her. She was looking back at him, rubbing her neck with both hands as if she were extremely flustered. Her face was flushed and her eyes were wide. If he didn't know better, he'd say she'd been drinking. But they'd come together from the Ministry, and she'd been perfectly fine when they'd arrived.  
  
And she looked so sexy like that, with her hair mussed and spread wildly across her shoulders. Her blouse was slightly askew and he could see the pink of her scar peeking out of the lace on her bra. All he wanted to do was to kiss her again. To taste that incredible sweetness on her tongue again. He wanted to finish unbuttoning that blouse and touch her breasts and...  
  
"Hey, Ron!" Ginny yelled, hovering on her broom just behind him. Fred and George were watching as well, snickering with each other on their brooms. "Save it for your place, if you don't mind. I had to watch enough of that back at Hogwarts. Honestly, you'd think after a year of marriage you'd be able to keep your hands off one another for a change."  
  
"Bugger off, Gin," Ron answered as she flew off to rejoin the game. Offering a hand to Hermione, he pulled her up off the steps. She giggled and put her arms around him, nuzzling her face against his chest. Taking a deep breath, he unwrapped himself and bent down to look her in the face. "What's gotten into you? Not now, love. Mum and Dad could be here anytime, and I know you wanted to see the kids. Tell you what - why don't you go into the kitchen to cool off a bit and fix us something to drink?" He bent down, resisting the urge to kiss her full on again, and settling on a quick peck on the forehead. "Go on now," he said, somehow managing to turn his wife around and push her up the steps towards the back door.

Hermione did what she was told, reluctantly. She went into the kitchen, and opened the ice box to get the pitcher of lemonade she knew Molly would already have prepared. The blast of cold air on her face seemed to clear her mind a little, so Hermione stood there, letting the coolness wash over her very excited, very aroused body. What had gotten into her, indeed. It wasn't like her to be this forward. Obviously, she and Ron had learned how to sneak around the Burrow when they had lived here during the war, but they had always been extremely careful about the privacy charms necessary in such a large household. She had giggled when telling Ron about her fantasy of making love on the banks of the pond, but never in her right mind would she have even dreamed of actually making out with Ron in plain view, especially with the impending arrival of the rest of the Weasley clan.  
  
She sighed as she closed the door. The cool air had cleared her mind, but it had done nothing to relieve the ache she felt throughout her body. Every touch brought on a new tingle of sensation. Even the stray strands of hair tickling her neck, usually so annoying, were causing her to shiver in anticipation of Ron's touch.  
  
Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? For goodness sakes, she was acting like they did back when they first started dating at Hogwarts, when every touch made her breasts throb and ache for more. And it seems as though Ron is feeling the same way, she thought, retrieving the bowl of strawberries as well. Placing everything on a tray she stopped and looked out the window again. The twins were off to the side, sniggering about something. Following their gaze, she saw what they were looking at. Ron was back up in the air, but he was obviously not focused on the game. He kept shifting about uncomfortably on his broom.  
  
Hermione picked up the tray and took it outside. Harry and Ginny, having grown tired of waiting for Ron, noticed the drinks and headed down immediately. Setting the tray down on the table, Hermione gazed up at Ron. Their eyes met as he flew down to the ground and she felt the ache start to build again. He never looked away as he landed and dismounted. Walking straight up to his wife, he took her in his arms and kissed her.  
  
There she was, carrying the tray out to the table. Why hadn't he been able to keep her out his mind, even while up on his broom? Even as he flew, he kept picturing her, stretched out in the summer sun, begging him to touch her, and the resulting pressure in his trousers was enough to make riding his broom more than slightly uncomfortable. He flew down as quickly as he could without losing eye contact, dismounted his broom and walked over to her. He couldn't get his arms around her or his mouth on hers quickly enough.  
  
"Oi, hold on there little brother. You might want to save that for the little love nest you've been working on so diligently."  
  
Ron pulled away from Hermione, blushing deeply as he turned to face Fred and George, who had landed just behind him. Get a grip, Weasley, Ron said to himself. He somehow managed to sit down across from his wife at the table. Maybe he would be able to resist the need to touch her if he had to reach across the table to make contact.  
  
"This is to be a family gathering, don't you know?" Fred added. "What would Mum say if you two were still gallivanting around like newlyweds, and in front of the children no less?"  
  
Ron hardly heard his brother, as Hermione had selected one of the ripest berries and was wrapping her lips around the luscious fruit. Merlin, it should be against ministry regulations to have such full lips on a berry like that.  
  
"Yes, I'd be careful if I were you, brother dear. You wouldn't want Mum to think you've been rifling through her love potion recipes from her Hogwarts days, now would you?" George chimed in.  
  
In Ron's opinion, whatever the twins were rambling on about, it couldn't be as good as what Hermione was doing. The tightness in his trousers worsened as he took another berry from the bowl and put in her mouth, watching her suck the juice down and then lick her lips.  
  
"Actually, twin, I'm beginning to wonder if that isn't exactly what they've done. Look at them. They can't keep their eyes off one another. Have either of you had anything unusual to eat lately?" Fred asked.  
  
Ron froze for an instant, a feeling of dread coupling with the desire building in his gut. No, that couldn't be the reason he was feeling so randy. She knew better. Shaking his head, he grabbed her hand before she could eat anymore strawberries and asked softly, "Hermione, where did you get that candy?"

Goodness, these berries were delicious. Hermione wrapped her lips around a ripe, full berry. Ron's eyes never left her mouth as she sucked the fruit from the stem and swirled the juice in her mouth. He picked up another berry to feed her as she swallowed the tangy sweetness of the first. Taking the one he offered into her mouth, Hermione began to picture what it would be like if it were Ron she had between her lips, ...and she could tell by the way he watched her mouth that Ron was imagining the same things.  
  
She was vaguely aware of Ginny and Harry standing at the table, staring at her and Ron, with untouched glasses of lemonade in their hands. No one else seemed to want any of the strawberries. What was the matter with them? Hadn't they ever seen a couple in love before? The twins were going on and on about love potions or something or other. She obviously didn't need a potion. She had what she needed right here. Yet, something didn't seem right. She was aware of the twins laughing, and of Ginny and Harry gawking, but it seemed as if they were part of another world. All that really mattered was this world. The one where she and Ron could touch and kiss and caress. But then Ron was saying something to her.  
  
"Where did you get that candy?" he repeated. Ron and his sweet tooth! She was annoyed that he was worried about candy even now, when she knew what he really wanted to do was shag her senseless. Hermione looked into her husband's face, and could see that he desperately wanted to know the answer, so she concentrated, trying to focus on his question. Was he was talking about the candy she had given him? She had just taken some pieces of Divinity from the plate on the counter. There was always enough food to feed an army at the Weasley's. She couldn't understand why everyone was so worried about a few little pieces of candy. And what were the twins were snickering about? Then, for just a moment, the world came back into focus. That was why she was so 'distracted'. It was the candy!  
  
Slowly, concentrating on her answer, she said, "It was in the kitchen. It's Divinity. My grandmum used to make it when I went on holiday to her house in the country,"

At Hermione's answer, the twins began laughing so hard they had to drag themselves over to the picnic table. "Well pour out a drink, and let's have a toast to another successful test for Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. I do think this shows that our latest product is destined for success!" cried George.  
  
"Oh, too right, dear twin," replied Fred, in mock seriousness.

"Although I dare say, I am looking forward to getting some of the particulars from our test subjects. It's obvious that they can't keep their hands off each other," he said motioning to his younger brother.  
  
Ron had left his seat and gone around the table to Hermione. She reached out to put her arms around him, and he visibly had to concentrate to make himself keep her hands from wandering too far.  
  
Ron couldn't believe it. It was as if he was bound to his wife with a spell. Every time he tried to step away from her, she latched her arms around him, rubbing them along his back and reaching back to the front to rub his broad chest. He was standing in the back yard, with Hermione groping him while the twins cackled and Harry and Ginny stood by in shock. How could Hermione have let this happen? She knew better than to eat anything from the twins. She spent practically an entire year keeping them from testing new products on the first years back at Hogwarts. And she lived here for more than a year after school.  
  
The first rule about living at the Burrow was to view anything left out conspicuously as potentially dangerous. He knew there had been something off with her when they had kissed on the steps. But he'd eaten the candy, too, yet he didn't seem to have been affected as much. Oh, he was turned on, alright, as he was sure Hermione could tell as she rubbed her body along his. But she seemed to be clinging to him as if her life depended on it. Grabbing Hermione's hands, which were trying to rid him of his shirt, Ron asked, "How many did you eat, Hermione?"

_I'm going to hex the twins six ways past Sunday when this is over, but first I need to get my fill of Ron,_ Hermione thought. She could feel the lust rolling off him as he held her hands still and tried to maintain control. She could tell from his quickened heartbeat and ragged breathing that he was just as turned on as she was. When he wouldn't release her hands she pressed her body up against his trying to maintain the contact. The logical part of her heard the twins explain and she realized that this sudden flood of lust was magically induced. No wonder she had so little control she had over her body. And it didn't seem to be disapating. Every time he pulled away, the longing for his touch was more than she could take. She wished Ron would stop talking to the twins and let go of her so she could take him right there and then. Why wouldn't he stop talking about that stupid candy and just take her! He just kept mumbling on and on about how she should have known better. Why did he care how many she had eaten? She liked Divinity. It was sweet and luscious and melted in her mouth and ...bother, she might as well answer if she intended to get him to go along with her.  
  
"I had two, why does it matter?"  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she barely noticed Harry and Ginny sitting down and banging their heads on the table. The twins however began to hoot and holler. But she really didn't care, as long Ron would help her do something about the ache soon. 

Ron stared at his wife blankly. He was getting more aroused by the second. Even knowing that they were under the influence of magic didn't keep him from feeling the effects of what she was doing. He closed his eyes and tried to think of some repulsive image so he could clear his mind of the fog the candy was causing but soon she had managed to free a hand and was trying to undo the buttons on his shirt.  
  
Leaning his head back to look up at the clouds, Ron took a deep breath and groaned, "OK, so you know it works. Now, what's the antidote, before my wife is so far gone I'll never be able to bring her over here again?"  
  
George laughed, "That's just it, brother. There isn't an antidote. You've just sampled Desire Divinity, the first in a new adult product line at our humble little shop." "Our original clientele has grown up you see," added Fred.  
  
"And they are seeking, what you might call, a more mature form of entertainment," finished George.  
  
Between the effects of the candy and what Hermione was trying to do to him, Ron was about ready to explode. All he knew was that he wanted to fuck Hermione and then rid himself of two brothers. His head was spinning, his hands were sweating and he wanted nothing more than to follow through with everything his wife was suggesting with her writhing. With his luck, Mum and Dad would arrive any moment with a gaggle of grandchildren in tow. He really didn't relish the idea of being seen by all his nieces and nephews in the backyard with Hermione like this.  
  
"ALRIGHT, you win," he sputtered, trying to focus on getting the information out of his brothers. "If there's no antidote, how do you end it? Is it a spell, what? Stop it 'Mione!" he whispered through clenched teeth, swatting his wife's hands away as she tried to undo his belt.  
  
"Well, you see, we got the original idea from one of Mum's old love potions. You know, the ones she hides in the back of her potions cupboard. We just doctored them up with some Chinese herbs we thought might be promising. We really should thank Mr. Chang for putting us on to them," explained Fred.  
  
"Those Asian wizards really understand the art of potion making," George added. "Quite a few of the Muggles over there have a knack for it as well, I'm told. Something about ancient secrets being passed down from generation to generation 'til the knowledge that it was magical is simply lost. Of course, you remember Mr. Chang's daughter, Cho?"  
  
"Bloody Hell, HOW DO YOU GET RID OF THIS?" Ron spat through his teeth, grabbing a hold of Hermione's arms again as her hand returned to his belt.

"My thoughts, exactly," said Hermione. "How do you get rid of this blasted belt?"  
  
A shake from Ron brought her around again and she took a deep breath. She hadn't meant to say that out loud, and she focused carefully on what she meant to say next, "When we do resolve this, I'm going to make sure the ministry places very tight restrictions on product testing. Now, would you mind telling us how to get out of this predicament?"  
  
"Well, I suppose that's it. You just have to resolve, ehm, things," said Fred, gesturing back and forth between Ron and Hermione.  
  
George grinned, "Too true, genius brother, too true. You see the potion is designed to create and heighten desire between the two people who share the treats, thus the name, Desire Divinity. We had hoped to get a little fun out of Charlie or Percy. You were always more for Chocolate, Ron,"  
  
"But how perfect that we stumbled upon something that little Miss Bookworm would love so well? Who knew she had such a sweet tooth?"  
  
"But, as we were saying, I suppose the only way to end the spell is to fulfill the desire it creates."  
  
_Perfect,_ thought Hermione. _We'll just apparate home and come back in a bit._ The only trouble was her wand was in the kitchen, and apparition required a lot of focus. And the only wand Hermione cared to focus on right now was the one causing the bulge in Ron's trousers.  
  
Ron shook his head. "So you mean to tell me, that in order to break the spell, Hermione and I need to...Merlin. She can't apparate like this. She's had a double dose."  
  
By now, Hermione was aching all over for Ron's touch. She didn't care if there were about to be a house full of Weasleys at any second, she needed things taken care of. Ok, so maybe they shouldn't be in the middle of things when the grandkids arrived. That was her point exactly. They were wasting valuable time. Trying to muster up the last shred of dignity she had left, Hermione decided to take matters into her own hands.  
  
Pulling away from Ron, she looked up at him. "I'm going upstairs," she said in a low voice. "Join me if you want." And turning away from the others at the table, she hurried back up the steps towards the house.  
  
"I'd follow her if I were you mate. You wouldn't want to be left out of any solutions she might find," she heard one of the twins say. And before she knew it Ron had caught up with her on the stairs.

They half ran, half flew up the stairs to Ron's old room at the top of the Burrow. Ron had barely closed the door when Hermione threw herself on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and covering him with passionate, urgent kisses. "I'm sorry, love" he told her as he caught his breath. "Those two are going to pay. Wait 'til Mum finds out."  
  
Hermione stopped unbuttoning his shirt long enough to look him in the eye and say, "Ron Weasley, if you say one more word about your mother whilst you are supposed to be resolving this problem, I will hex you into next week! Now shut up and kiss me!"  
  
Ron responded by taking her face in both hands and kissing her deeply. She tasted of candy and strawberries. Ron moved his mouth over her jaw and down her throat to that curve at the top of her shoulder. He couldn't wait to be naked next to her. To be covering her with his own body.  
  
Hermione had managed to rid him of his shirt and was working to loosen his belt. "How do you get this blasted thing undone?" she cried in frustration. "The heck with it," and she grabbed Ron's wand from his back pocket and proceeded to banish his remaining clothes.  
  
Ron was barely sane enough to realize what she'd done when she proceeded to magically rid herself of her own clothes. Even in the frenzy caused by the potion, he paused and took in the sight before him.  
  
Hermione could practically feel the wave of want and desire as Ron's eyes swept over her. She was reeling from the intensity of the lust they were experiencing. He took a step towards her, and suddenly she was lying on the bed, Ron's body covering hers as much as possible, nothing but sensation, leg to leg, chest to chest, and mouth to mouth. They made love there on the bed in Ron's old room, oblvious to the people arriving downstairs.

A sense of relief washed over Ron as the spell was eneded. The passion that had clouded their minds was gone. Lying down on the bed next to Hemione, he kissed her full on the mouth. The taste of the candy still lingered, but it no longer sent shivers down his spine.  
  
"Ehm, Hermione, would you mind summoning our clothes back, now? I think I hear the gaggle of little tykes arriving in downstairs," he said with a grin.  
  
When they were finished dressing, and Hermione had managed to tame her hair into a loose plait, they began to make their way down stairs.  
  
"Well, I think we found the antidote," Ron whispered as they went down the last flight to join the commotion.  
  
"Yes, well, I suppose I should have remembered not to sample random treats. Honestly though, as long as they put some large dosage labels on the packaging, I think they might have a moneymaker there. Perhaps we should put in an advanced order," Hermione whispered back.  
  
Ron stopped and stared at his usually prim wife. "But I thought we were going to get even with them?"  
  
"Oh don't worry, love, I still intend to. In fact, I think revenge might come sooner than we think," she answered as they entered into the living room, now full of red haired nieces and nephews.  
  
"How's that?" Ron asked, looking around for the twin brothers he knew were still lurking around somewhere.  
  
"Well, who's the one person besides myself and Ginny who's ever been able to put Fred and George in their place?" she asked, nodding across the room.  
  
Following her gaze, Ron saw his Mum, who had just come in from the kitchen, looking flushed and carrying a small plate of delicate white treats. She was licking her fingers slowly as she cut a path directly to her husband. "Oh Arthur, you simply must try one of these candies," she said popping one in his mouth when he opened it to reply.  
  
Crossing the room to his parents, Ron took the plate from his mother as she began to give her husband a deep kiss.  
  
"I'll just go put these out of harm's way. I give the twins one hour before she figures it out." said Hermione, taking the candy from him.  
  
"Alright everyone," Ron snorted, herding the rest of the family out the back door. "Everyone outside for a game of Quidditch. It just may be your last opportunity to play with your twin uncles."  
  
_Please read and review. This piece was written for a challenge on Checkmated. I've tamed it down here, but anyone who would like the more detailed version should be able to find it there in a few days._


End file.
